


Protected Kisses

by DerBlob5



Category: ddlc, doki doki literature club, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Awkward, Cutting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Dates, Ownpoems, Poetry, Protective, Romance, Sayori&MonikaareNatsurishipper, Sweet, Tsundere, Yuri, firstdates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerBlob5/pseuds/DerBlob5
Summary: Yuri and Natsuki weren‘t best friends. Actually they weren‘t friends at all, until they both find out their secrets and maybe even share Sayoris or Monikas secret.Will that make their bonds stronger ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys ! So before the story begins I just wanted to tell you guys that I‘m not very good at English because I‘m from Germany.... Soooo Yeah..... Hope you guys are still going to enjoy the story !

*No ones POV at Natsukis house*

 

*ring ring ring*  
,,Mmmmmmhhh“  
*ring ring ring*  
,,Mmmmmmhhh five more minutes....“  
*ring ring ri-*  
,,NATSUKI ! Wake the f*ck up !“

,,Dad ?..... DAD ! Oh frigg, I hope he isn‘t so angry !“, griped Natsuki and stood fast up.

,,Natsuki! Get down here !“, shouted Natsukis Dad.

,,Yes Papa !“ Natsuki changed into her schooluniform, grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs.

,,That Took you Long enough ! I swear to god IF THAT happens tomorrow too then you‘re going to get in a lot of trouble ! Did you unterstand me ?“, asked Dadsuki (I‘m just going to call him like that) while glaring deep, with warning in his eyes, into his daughters.

,,Yes Papa.“

,,Oh and Natsuki“, said Dadsuki before Natsuki could open the frontdoor, ,,I want you here at 4pm“ 

,,Yes Papa“ 

,,Good Girl ! Now go.“  
And that’s what Natsuki did. She left her house and walked towards her school. 

-

 

,,Naaaaaatsuuuuukiiiiiiiii~“, yelled a known voice.

,,Sayori ?“

,,Good Morning Nat !“, welcomed Sayori and hugged Natsuki. 

,,Ughh ! Sayo don‘t Hug me !!!“, moaned Natsuki.

,,Hehe... I‘m sorry ! I‘m just happy to not walk alone !

,,Walk alone ? Why are you even so early ?“

,,Monika is helping me with my studies right now, and I borrowed some of her books. I wanted to give it back to her before class starts and well...“

,,You‘re always late ?“

,,Exactly! Come on Natsuki ! Let‘s give Monika her books back !“, cheered Sayori, grabbed Natsukis hand and ran into the schools entrance.

 

-

 

,,Moooooooniiiiikaaaaaaaa !!“, shouted Sayori and ran towards her.

,,Woah hey Sayori. Oh and Good Morning Natsuki, how are you today ?“, asked Monika with a friendly smile.

,,Nyeh.... I‘m okay.“, answered Natsuki.

,,Good to hear ! So Sayori what did you want ?“

,,Oh right Mon ! Here, I just wanted to give your books back.“

,,Thanks Sayori ! You‘re doing a great job ! And you’re today at time !.“, complimented Monika with a big smile.

,,T-thanks... That was nice of you to say...“, said Sayori and tilted her head down. Natsuki could swore that she saw a bright pink color on Sayoris cheeks.

,,Excuse me, I would love to spend more time with you but I need to go to my class.“, said Monika. 

,,I-... I can come with you ! I mean just so... So that you won’t loose yourself in here.“, suggested Sayori.

,,Uh... Yeah sure come with me !“, agreed Monika and walked to her class with sayori.

,,Hey ! Don‘t just leave me here ! Ugh... great friends !“, groaned Natsuki and turned around, towards her class.

She arrived and sat down on her seat.  
,Finally ! Class..... Now I can relax...‘, thought Natsuki and drifted to sleep.

-

*riiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing*

,,Ugh.... is class already over ? Well time for the Literature club.“, said Natsuki and walked towards the Literature Club. Before she could open the door, she heard a shy voice.

,,G-good aft-ternoon Natsuki.“, greeted Yuri.

,,Mmh, good afternoon Yuri“, grumbled Natsuki and walked in. She placed her backpack next to a seat and walked towards the wardrobe. 

,,What the ?! Monikaaa ! You put my mangabox on top of the shelf... AGAIN !!!!“, yelled Natsuki.

,,Oh I‘m soo sorry Natsuki ! But I have to go to the club meeting ! Please ask someone else ! I‘m sooo sorry !“, apologized Monika and walked out of the club.

,,Grrrrr..... I can‘t believe I have to do this by myself...“, groaned Natsuki, stood up at a chair and tried to reach the top of the shelf.  
,,Grrr Come on....“ 

,,H-hey Natsuki are you okay ? Do you need help with anything ?“, asked Yuri and looked into the wardrobe.

,,What I don‘t need Any help ! I can do this all by myself !“ 

,,I j-just asked if you needed h-help...“

,,And I‘m just going to ask if you can GET OUT OF MY SIGHT !“

,,Fine !“

,,As if I needed He-..“, before Natsuki could finish her sentence, she overbalanced, grabbed after the box and pulled it with her down. ,,Woooahhh“  
She closed her eyes and hoped that it wouldn‘t hurt so much.... It actually didn‘t hurt at all.  
She slowly opened her eyes.

,,Y-Yuri ?!“ 

,,Arrgghh.... A-are you ok ?“

,,Are YOU okay ?!“

,,My body hurts a bit...“, whispered Yuri and slowly opened her eyes too. It wasn‘t a wonder that her body hurts because Natsuki was laying on top of her and the box of mangas too.

,,Hey Guys sorry that I‘m late I just wanted to get me something to eat and then I should go to the club meeting too and well I and Monika are a little bit late a-.... Woah what the heck happened to you guys ?!“ asked Sayori with pure shock.

,,Omg! Is it true that the Natsuri ship finally has sailed ?! Look sayori we just ruined a kiss scene !“ said Monika while looking to sayori.

,,What do you mean with Kiss scene ?“, Yuri and Natsuki asked, then turned to each other to see how close they actually were. Both went red as hell and stood fast up.

,,It- It’s not h-how it looked l-like !“, said Yuri.

,,Yeah I accidentally fell of the chair and Yuri c-catched me.“ 

,,I would say that too, If I was in their position“, whispered Sayori to Monika. 

,,H-HEY ! We heard that !“, shouted Nastuki.

,,It‘s okay we’re going to leave you alone !“, winked Monika and walked with Sayori to the other side of the clubroom. 

,,I.... I‘m kinda sorry that I yelled at you... thanks for saving my *ss back there...“, whispered Natsuki, slowly turning to Yuri.

,,It’s o-okay.....“

,,Hey Guys ! I think it‘s about time that we‘re going to start to read our poems !“, suggested Monika. 

,,Good Idea ! Ok who‘s Going to pair up with who ?“ 

 

-

 

,,Excuse me ?! Did you just said that my poem was CUTE ?! CUTE ?!“

,,Oh No...not again !“, groaned Monika.

 

Be continued ....


	2. As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just continues...xD

*No ones POV*

At the clubroom 

,,I‘m sooooooo hungry! Natsuki, why didn‘t you bring some cupcakes today?!“, pouted Sayori. 

,,I‘m not your own friggin‘ cook! Make yourself a sandwich or something!“,complained Natsuki.

,,I-I have to a-agree with Natsuki...“,said a shy voice.

,,Yuri ! You‘re my friend ! I thought you would be on my side...“, whined the red bowed girl.

,,Hehe. See, you should start making fo-..“

,,*Cough Cough* Excuse me,“, interrupted the club president, Natsuki, ,,But I think it’s time for our poems.“

,,Yeah sure!“, cheered Sayori and walked towards her backpack to get her poem (which definitely wasn‘t written on the way to school).

,,Fine...“, groaned Natsuki, walked towards Yuri and handed her her poem.

Yuri looked surprised and unsure at the small girl standing in front of her:,,W-what??? Don‘t you w-want to share it with S-sayori first ?“ 

,,Well I just had a little conflict with her and she’s already Reading Monikas poem...Sooo I had to go to you...“

,,O-oh..Yeah s-sure...here’s my poem..“, whispered Yuri and handed Natsuki her poem while looking away (as usual).   
Both girls slowly began to read.

The Rainbow, Sun and Cloud

Did you see the Rainbow ?   
The Rainbow over there !   
The Rainbow which has seven colors,  
the Rainbow which is much taller.  
Much taller than you,  
much taller than me.  
But not taller than the infinity !  
Because infinity ends never,  
And the Rainbow goes not forever.  
Did you see the Rainbow ?   
The Rainbow over there !   
The Rainbow which was created by Sun and Cloud,  
Sun and Cloud which not many people allowed.  
They are opposite that can‘t attract,  
but they can make something abstract.  
Did you see the Rainbow ?   
The Rainbow over there !  
The Rainbow which shines so bright,  
Full of delight.  
But was still a creation by Sun and Cloud,  
which people won‘t ever allow.   
Did you see a Rainbow...  
I miss it so much...  
The rainbow is just gone...  
Probably because Sun and Cloud fought,  
but it’s not their fault.  
The people are fault.  
You are fault. 

While Yuri read Natsukis poem, Natsuki read hers.

The Water That burns

The Water that Burns,  
not made out of fire,  
utilizes their own temperature   
To create seduction.  
It had so much seduction,  
but still didn‘t attract any existence.  
The water turned into the water under flames.  
The existence started to notice the water,  
but didn‘t tell it that it was gorgeous.  
The existence rather wanted to disgrace the water,  
and it did.  
So the water under flames wanted to grow more.  
The water did various things to finally be praised.  
But the praising never happened.  
In the end,  
the water that burns,  
turned into the water that burned.  
And it became waterless.

,,S-so...how was my p-poem..?“, asked a quiet voice, stopping natsuki from reading.

,,It was ok... But too complicated to read ! You should try to make them easier, so everyone can understand them !“

,,B-but that is just how my writing style is. You w-write your poems cute so I can write them delightful.“

,,Excuse me ?! Did you just say that my poems are cute ?! CUTE ?!“

,,Oh no... not again !“, groaned Monika, who could not ignore hearing the raising voices at the other side of the club. She walked towards the two problems to solve their conflict as usual.

,,N-no! I did not! I-I just meant that this is your writing s-style ! Your poem wasn‘t cute.. but if it should be then it is ! I mean.. uhm.. it was better than the others...“

,,Oh so NOW you‘re saying that my poems aren‘t good ?! I didn‘t think that you would be so mean Yuri !“

,,What ?! I did not say that ! I just complimented your poem and you‘re just going back against me! I had enough of your damn bratty mouth !“, snapped Yuri at Natsuki.

,,Ohh that’s how you want it...“, smirked the small girl before shouting back, ,,Well I had enough of you ! You Edgelord ! You always have to disturb us with your stupid tea! Does anyone want some s**tty *ss tea because I just made some even tho no one asked for it ! Oh hey look, I‘m reading such a complete friggin‘ s-...“

,,ENOUGH!“, yelled Monika, letting every member of the club focus on her. ,,I Had Enough of you guys always fighting ! This is a literature club ! A club where everyone can enjoy their own things and interests without being scared or judged by others ! WE ARE ALL FRIENDS ! Friends.. Ok ? So please apologize to each other and it would be nice if you would stop fighting every single day over something simple and dumb stuff like ,how was my poem‘ !“

Everyone was quiet.

Sayori slowly walked towards the club leader, calming her down and speaking up: ,,Guys, Monika‘s right. We are all friends ! Even if you two are totally opposites.... you‘re still in the same club and you‘re Still friends.“

,,I....I‘m sorry Yuri...I shouldn‘t be so harsh on you.. I mean you tried to compliment me... *sigh* And I shouldn‘t have said those bad things to you... We‘re friends... Monika I‘m sor-...“, before Natsuki could finish her sentence, she felt long arms wrapping around her small frame.

,,I-I‘m sorry too... I didn‘t want to hurt your feelings. I am glad that I‘m in this club and I-I do not want to ruin our friendship with just a poem...“, said Yuri before realizing what she actually was doing. Turning quite red (who am I kidding.. she turned very very red), she stepped away from the flustered pink haired girl and hid her face behind her hair.

,,Oh my gooooooooood~ That was sooooo cute! This moment will be forever in my head! ... and on my phone... I took a picture of it !“ smiled Sayori while jumping up and down. 

,,W-what ?! Give it back ! I swear to god even if I‘m little I am still strong !“, shouted natsuki, trying to get the phone, but couldn‘t reach it because of her height.

,,Hehe...“, giggled Sayori. ,,You‘re so small and cute.“

,,I AM NOT CUTE“, turning red and into tsundere mode, Natsuki still tried to reach for the phone. Failing again.

Monika and Yuri could only watch, softly giggling and enjoying the scene.

,,Well I‘m glad that everything is fine again ! How about we‘ll talk about the next poem topic !“, suggested Monika, clapping her hands together and waiting a little bit to make it more exciting, ,,And it’s Secrets !“

,,Secrets ? What do you mean by that ?“, asked Sayori.

,,Well I mean the secrets you have. Like it could be a crush you have or something else that nobody knows. Your task is it to hide that secret in a poem. But it should still give a hint and it would be fun to figure it out. At the same time we would even learn more about each other !“

Natsuki and Yuri went pale.

,,Secret.....“, Natsuki thought, ,,....Secret....“

...  
...  
...

,,Well That would be all for today! Have a wonderful day guys !“, said Monika, ending the club time. She grabbed her and walked towards the exit.

,,W-Wait Monika ! I-I‘m going with you... If it‘s ok...“,asked the clumsy girl.

,,Oh uhm sure ! It would be nice ! Goodbye girls !“

,,W-what do you think about t-the poem, Natsuki ?“, Yuri asked, snapping Natsuki out of her thoughts.

,,.....It‘s okay... Can‘t wait to go home and write it....“

Lie

As Usual

,,Oh yeah ! I-I‘m very exciting too...“

Lie 

,,Well see you tomorrow !“ 

,,Yes goodbye!“, said Yuri leaving the clubroom after Natsuki.

-

*Natsukis POV*

Hurt...being hurt..stairs...pressure...can‘t feel....can‘t stand up...voices ?....no.....just one voice.... 

,,GET UP YOU F***KING BRAT ! YOU CAN‘T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, CAN YOU ?!“

...Home.....pfff...as if.....

....he....can‘t wait to write the poem.....


End file.
